


Science!

by Lepord257



Category: The Penumbra Podcast
Genre: Fluff, Multi, damien being horny on main
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-16
Updated: 2019-07-16
Packaged: 2020-06-29 18:26:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19836001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lepord257/pseuds/Lepord257
Summary: Lord Arum and Rilla require Sir Damien's assistance with an experiment. He is more than happy to comply.





	Science!

**Author's Note:**

> anon asked: For your prompt request: Rilla and/or Arum "experiment" on Damien. Bonus points if they are conducting legitimate research and Damien is just horny on main. XDD
> 
> I'm ace as hell so it took me a while to realize what anon meant by experiment lmaoo

Nock, draw, release. Breathe. Nock, draw, release. Breathe.

It’s been hours since breakfast. Hours since Rilla and Arum excused themselves to continue their  _ experimentation _ . Since they leaned into one another, speaking softly, glancing back at Damien and promised not to leave him alone for long.

His fingers twitch on the shaft of his arrow. Focus. Breathe.

There is a rattle from behind him and the arrow flies, released well before full draw. Sir Damien whirls, his practice forgotten.

“Lord Arum!”

The monster’s frills unfurl and shake with not-quite-silent laughter. “Honeysuckle. I hope I’m not intruding.”

“I- no- it’s.” Damien forces air into his already aching lungs. “I thought you were with Rilla.”

“I was.” His eyes, those violet eyes, scan the field, taking in the targets and the arrows. “Amarrillis and I have encountered a…. Peculiarity in our experiment. We thought it would be best if you could lend us your assistance.”

Arum holds himself at a polite distance, every inch of him careful and controlled. Every inch that is, but his eyes running up and down Damien’s body with definite interest. Damien swallows, his throat suddenly dry.

“And experiment you say.”

“Perhaps, time permitting, we can set aside the time to check your ears as well.” His words are harsh but his grin betrays him, forked tongue flickering behind sharp teeth. Damien finds himself mirroring it.

“I suppose I can be persuaded to lend my aid to such a worthy cause.”

Arum leads him through the keep, unhurried enough in pace that Sir Damien’s thoughts are free to turn back again and again to questions of what exactly Arum and Rilla have been doing in those long hours since breakfast. What they plan on doing with  _ him _ .  


But then there’s no time left to wonder as Arum sweeps through a previously unnoticed archway obscured by vines and flowers twisted such that they form a living curtain. Rilla looks up as they enter, rises from her seat at a workbench.

“Oh excellent,” she says and Damien finds himself lost in her smile, bright and excited and so full of promises. She crosses to him, pulls him into the center of the room. “Hold out your arms.”

“Like this?” he asks, extending them before him, palms up.

“Yes, excellent. Don’t let me move them.” Rilla pushes on his palms and his forearms. He holds still as directed, but can’t help but wonder….

“Okay, you can drop your arms now. Don’t let me push you over.”  


He complies, of course but, “Rilla, my love?”

“Yes, Damien?” she asks, darting back to a notebook left on the workbench.

“What is this experiment for, exactly?”

“Arum and I made a new creature from an alligator and a dragonfly. We needed a baseline to test its strength. Why?”

Oh Saint Damien.

“Honeysuckle,” Oh sweet saints above, Lord Arum is just behind him now, hands curling at his waist and around his chest. “Did you have a different kind of experiment in mind?”

The noise that leaves Damien’s throat is too strangled to be human. The rumble of Arum’s chest pressed against his back and Rilla’s giggles suggest they don’t mind as much as he did.

“I trust you wouldn’t object to a line of inquiry slightly more stimulating.”

“Mhfmfmgf”

“Excellent.”

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on tumblr at ivekilledmonsters if you have anything you'd like to see me do!


End file.
